


anticipation

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mates, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "I'm sorry," Yuuri murmured, pressing a kiss to Victor's neck, on the most recent mark, as he felt their restless baby move beneath his hand.Victor laughed, a soft, rich sound, as he rested his cheek on Yuuri's head. "It's alright. It means Baby Yuuri's strong.""I thought we'd settled on 'Nao,'" Yuuri said with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss Victor's belly.





	anticipation

Yuuri woke up a lot easier these nights, and tonight was no exception. 

 

He could smell Victor's distress even before opening his eyes, and anxiously rubbed at his eyes. No light was on, but it looked as though Victor was sitting up in the darkness.

 

"...Victor?"

 

He watched Victor's shape give a small start, then heard him sigh, "I'm awake."

 

Switching the light on, Yuuri saw that Victor had his eyes shut, brow furrowed in an uncomfortable frown. For a moment Yuuri was terrified. It was two weeks before Victor was due to deliver, but Yuuri knew very well that anything could go wrong for a biologically male omega. Sitting up, Yuuri asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

 

Victor finally opened his eyes and gave Yuuri an exhausted smile, stroking the hard swell of his belly. "I couldn't go back to sleep. Baby Yuuri's been kicking me in the ribs."

 

Yuuri sighed in relief before letting out a sympathetic rumble, laying his hand over Victor's and pressing his cheek to the omega's shoulder to start scenting him. While happy and eventful, the pregnancy hadn't been all that easy on Victor, who had endured seemingly endless bouts of nausea, body aches, and sleepless nights. "I'm sorry," Yuuri murmured, pressing a kiss to Victor's neck, on the most recent mark, as he felt their restless baby move beneath his hand. 

 

Victor laughed, a soft, rich sound, as he rested his cheek on Yuuri's head. "It's alright. It means Baby Yuuri's strong."

 

"I thought we'd settled on 'Nao,'" Yuuri said with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss Victor's belly.

 

"Force of habit," Victor said lightly before wincing again. "Ah...I think that was an elbow."

 

While still smiling, Victor looked incredibly tired, and Yuuri hated to see him so uncomfortable. More often than not Victor slept facing away from Yuuri, belly resting on the pillow wedge on the edge of the mattress, while Yuuri held him from behind. "Anything I can do?" he asked, stroking circles over the tight skin of Victor's belly, tracing the thin stretch marks. 

 

"Short of carrying Nao for me, you can stay up with me for a bit," Victor suggested, closing his eyes again with a grin. 

 

In moments like these, Yuuri honestly wished he could. But he couldn't change what was, and all he could do was comfort Victor, and pray everything went well on his due date. "Sure," Yuuri said quietly. 

 

The quiet lasted a few moments before the door slowly creaked open and Alyosha peeked in.

 

Yuuri and Victor both smiled in immediate welcome, Victor saying, "Did we wake you up?"

 

Shaking his head as he entered the room, Alyosha replied, "Had a weird dream about the baby. It was chewing up my hockey stick."

 

Yuuri bit his lip to keep from laughing, smiling at his son as he patted the spot between himself and Victor. "Feel like staying here until you fall asleep?"

 

Alyosha nodded eagerly and clambered up onto the bed, lying down between the two men and resting his head against Victor's belly while Victor stroked his hair. Smiling, the boy exclaimed, "Nao's kicking!"

 

Victor smiled dryly. "I hadn't noticed."


End file.
